Death or Life
by Fuyuuki Rivaille
Summary: Zombie. itulah yang hanya bisa kau deskripsikan untuk sekitarmu. apa yang akan kau lakukan bila sahabatmu adalah zombie ? apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau dikelilingi oleh makhluk kanibal tersebut ? /Warning ! bad at summary, buta akan pairing dan lain lain.
1. Chapter 1Friendship ?

Sora : yeeeaaaayyy... ini adalah fanfic kedua kami... seperti yang bisa kalian baca dari judul n summarynya, cerita ini dinaskahi dan diketik oleh fuyu... (lalu saya ngapain ? tapi.. siapa peduli... XD *kicked*)  
fuyu : disini akan ada Mrs. n , sesuatu yang biasa anda sebut boring, ketidak jelasan alur dan penggambaran cerita, dll.

Disclaimer : fuyu : yang pasti bukan saya  
sora : memang kenapa kalau fuyu ?  
fuyu : jangan tanya.

Chapter 1. Frienship ?

"Luki-nii...!" terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu keras terdengar ditelinga seorang laki - laki berambut merah jambu berumur 17 tahun, sontak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Luki' tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar menuju arah suara. Terlihat dua orang yang berlari menuju kearahnya, salah satu orang dari mereka terlihat begitu familiar buatnya, paras cantik dari wajahnya, mata sapphire bluenya, warna rambut yang sama seperti yang ia miliki namun lebih panjang –kira - kira panjangnya sampai dibawah rok– dan suaranya yang lembut –suara yang memanggilnya tadi– meskipun terdengar sedikit bergetar dikarenakan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan karena kelelahan berlari yang bercampur dengan rasa takut.

"Luka...?!" Tepat setelah ia mengenali gadis tersebut, ia pun berlari dan langsung memeluk gadis yang ia panggil 'Luka' dengan sangat erat, sangat erat, tidak. Bahkan terlalu erat dan membuat gadis tersebut kehabisan nafas.

"Lu.. Luki.. -nii... lepas.. kan.. aku.." mendengar suara adiknya yang terputus - putus, dengan cepat sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya

"ma..maafkan aku, Luka" disaat Luka mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nafasnya, sang kakak melirik seorang 'laki - laki' yang kelihatannya sekelas dengan Luka, ia memperhatikan 'laki - laki' tersebut dengan pandangan sinis, mulai dari rambut peachnya, mata emasnya, cara berpakaiannya –yang bisa dibilang tidak rapih– dengan tidak menggunakan blazernya, tidak memasukkan seragamnya kedalam celana, dasi yang terpampang di leher dengan tidak rapih, dan tidak mengkancingkan satu kancing di kerahnya, sampai tinggi badannya yang hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya.

Tak lama mereka terdiam, kembali terdengar suara - suara yang sejak tadi mereka hindari. Itu adalah suara - suara dari puluhan orang, bukan. Puluhan mayat, bahkan mungkin ratusan. Ya, mereka adalah yang biasa kita sebut dengan 'zombie'. Entah sejak kapan, apa penyebabnya, siapa yang melakukannya, mayat - mayat hidup itu telah hampir memenuhi seluruh kota, misalnya yang terjadi di sekolah kakak beradik Megurine ini, 'Voca High School'.

zzZ Flashback : On Zzz  
-atap sekolah-  
"Yuuma-kun"

"Hei..."

"Roro..!"  
"Apa !?"  
"Apa ?! akulah yang harusnya bertanya,, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? jam istirahat sudah selesai tau"  
"Aahh... bawel kau Luka. Eh salah, putri galak..."  
"Adududuh... afa yang khau lakhukhan fih...! sefat lefaskhan.. fakhit tau"  
"Hahaha... salahmu sendiri punya pipi yang lembut dan empuk"  
"Gezz... sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas !"  
"Ogah ah, aku hanya mau istirahat disini sebentar. Kau saja sana yang kembali, putri galak"

"Hei.. kau dengar tidak... putri.. ?"

"Hei.. Luka..!"  
"Yu.. Yuuma.. i-itu..."  
-gerbang sekolah-  
"si.. siapa.. siapa kalian ?!"  
"Ha... haH... ha..."  
"ce.. ce... cepat jawab !"  
"Prima-sensei.. lebih baik kita pergi dari sini secepatnya..!"  
"Ti.. tidak bisa ! kita harus menjaga keamanan disekolah ini... bagaimana kalau or–"  
"se.. sense... i.."  
"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH... LEPASKAN... LEPASKAN AKU... TOOOLLOONG... AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH ..."  
"Haaa... hA... ha... a..."

zzZ Flashback : Off Zzz

"Hah... hah... hah..." Terdengar suara desahan dari beberapa orang. Yaitu, Akaito Shion dengan rambut merah apinya (17), yang berada tepat dibelakang Akaito, Kaito Shion dengan rambut biru si maniak es krim, Lalu Miku Hatsune dengan rambut teal panjang yang dikuncir dua pigtail (15) berlari bersama Gumi Nakajima dengan rambut hijau terang kira - kira sampai sebahu (15) mengikuti Kaito. Tiba - tiba mereka berempat berhenti didepan sebuah kelas dimana mereka sudah tidak perduli kelas berapa itu untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hah.. ha.. senpai.. kita.. harus pergi kemana ?" tanya Gumi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya sulit untuk pergi keluar dari sekolah ini..." jawab Kaito.

"Ayolah.. Aku tidak mau mati ditempat seperti ini, apalagi kalau harus jadi makan siang mayat - mayat itu..." ucap Akaito dengan santainya.

"senpai... itu..." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang menggunakan jas putih yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu yang sontak membuat tiga orang lainnya melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Miku.

"Lily-sensei...!"

Bleetaak !  
sebuah jitakan hangat mendarat tepat diatas kepala seorang gadis bernama Gumi.

"Bodoh...! Apasih yang kau pikirkan !? Bagaimana kalau mayat - mayat menjijikan itu mendengar kita, heh..!?" ucap Akaito dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hehe... maaf deh..." jawab Gumi sambil mengelus - elus kepalanya.

"Ahh... akhirnya bisa bertemu seseorang..." ucap Lily dengan nada yang sedikit lega yang sudah berada disamping mereka.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
"Luki-nii... Yuuma-kun... tunggu..." teriak gadis yang sedang mengejar dua orang lelaki yang berlari lebih cepat didepannya.

"Hei... putri tuna, ada apa denganmu ? bukan biasanya selalu lebih cepat dariku ?" ucap Yuuma dengan nada mengejek. Tidak terima adiknya di ejek, langsung saja..

Buugh..!  
Luki dengan keras menjitak lelaki yang ada disebelahnya. "jangan macam - macam kau" dan dengan gratis Yuuma mendapatkan 'deathglare' dari seorang Megurine Luki.

"Urgh... maaf - maaf..." gerutu Yuuma. 'Dasar overprotective... awas saja kau kalau nanti aku pacaran lagi dengan Luka' gumamnya dalam hati. Ya, Yuuma adalah sahabat Luka sejak kecil, dan pada kelas 2 SMP mereka mencoba untuk pacaran. Namun karena suatu hal, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah saat masuk SMA, tak ada yang tau penyebab mereka berpisah –meski Luki tau mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Sudahlah... kalian... tidak usah bertengkar lagi..." ujar Luka yang sedang melatakkan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya untuk menahan badannya yang kelelahan.

Sreet...  
Tiba - tiba Luki mengangkat tubuh mungil Luka dan menyelempangkannya di pundaknya. "Lu... Luki-nii... apa yang kaulakukan...?!" kaget Luka dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah diam saja... kau lelahkan..." ucap Luki dan mulai berlari. Yuuma yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mendesah berat dengan sedikit kesal dan mengikuti kakak-beradik Megurine itu berlari.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
"Itu dia..!" ujar Yuuma saat sudah berada didepan sebuah pintu yang mereka tuju. Yakni pintu menuju atap sekolah, karena sulit untuk keluar dari sekolah pada saat ini. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati ada beberapa orang disana. Yakni, Lily-sensei, Akaito, Kaito, Miku, dan Gumi, yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Kalian juga selamat.?! syukurlah..." ucap lily-sensei dengan nada sedikit lega.

"Tapi.. apa hanya segini saja yang selamat ?" tanya Luki sambil merunkan Luka dan berjalan kearah mereka.

Luka POV's  
"Ti.. tidak mungkin hanya segini.. pa.. pasti Mikuo-nii masih hidup.. pasti masih hidupkan..!?" aku mendengar Miku berkata dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan. ia menangis, terduduk bersandar didinding dengan tubuh yang bergetar Gumi sahabatnya yang duduk disebalahnya mencoba untuk menenangkannya walaupun ia juga ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Semuanya terdiam

"Ha.. hah... haaaa... aaaa" kembali terdengar suara - suara itu, suara mayat - mayat itu dimasing - masing telinga kami, yang makin membuat kami ketakutan, yang membuat Miku, Gumi, bahkan lily-sensei menangis lebih keras. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenakku, sesuatu yang... mengganggu... sesaat aku mulai tidak bisa merasakan dan mendengar apapun, aku melihat Yuuma seperti berteriak kearahku.. tapi, aku tidak perduli lagi. nafasku mulai sesak, kaki - kaki dan seluruh tubuhku mulai lemas, dan akupun terjatuh yang untung saja ada kakakku, ia yang menangkapku dan membuat dadanya yang hangat sebagai tempatku bersandar

"Luka... kuatkan dirimu, sayang..." entah kenapa aku tetap bisa mendengar bisikkannya yang lembut itu, aku bisa merasakan hangat dekapannya disekelilingku. Akupun menutup mataku, menggenggam erat blazernya, seperti takut dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai meneteskan air mata, entah itu air mata ketakutan ataukah air mata karena rasa nyaman yang kurasakan.. entahlah... aku tidak perduli. Akupun kembali membuka mataku saat sudah cukup mengumpulkan tenaga, aku melihat Miku yang sangat ketakutan akan kakaknya dan membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. 'apakah yang Miku sekarang rasakan sama dengan yang tadi kurasakan ?', 'apa dia juga ketakutan sepertiku tadi ?' jawabannya sudah pasti 'iya' bahkan lebih, ia sampai menangis terisak dan sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Apa maksud dari kejanggalan di benakku ini ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Luki POV's

"Ada apa, Luka ?" aku bertanya pada adikku yang lama terdiam. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap kearahku lalu tersenyum tipis, namun penuh makna bagiku, entah itu rasa terima kasih karena telah menenangkannya, atau rasa takut, sedih, atau... senyum perpisahan ? entahlah.. yang kutahu, aku lega dia tetap berada disisiku. Kemudian ia bangun dan menuju kearah Miku, sepertinya dia mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Dan ya, Miku memang berhenti menangis. Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain diwajah gadis teal tersebut. Sesuatu yang, sulit dijelaskan.. apa itu ? setelah Miku, dia berjalan kearah mantan pacarnya, urgh tidak. 'sahabat baiknya', sesaat wajah anak tersebut terlihat bingung, lalu berubah menjadi seperti tidak percaya lalu seperti... pasrah ? apa yang akan dia lakukan ? kenapa semua ini begitu aku tidak mengerti ? lalu, lelaki peach tersebut, ayolah.. aku tidak mau memanggil namanya... seperti... ya, dia mengambil dua buah besi panjang dari tumpukkan - tumpukkan besi yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu. Setelah adikku tercinta bicara dengan Kaito dan Akaito, hah..!? akaito..?! dia pergi menuju pintu, untuk apa ? menahan pintu dengan hanya dua buah besi panjang ? jangan bercanda... adikku tercinta tidak sebodoh itu... tidak sebodoh itu untuk... "Luka..!" teriakku. Dan bukannya berhenti, ia bersama laki - laki menyebalakan itu malah berlari masuk kedalam pintu yang berisi mayat - mayat hidup menjijikan. Tentunya aku langsung mencoba mengejar adikku tercinta yang sangat pintar hingga dapat membodohi kakaknya sendiri. Namun, yah.. harusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal. Setidaknya sejak saat mengetahui adikku mau berbicara dengan makhluk yang menamai dirinya Akaito. Huh... ya, sekarang aku berada dalam.. euh... pelukan alien Akaito dan adiknya Kaito hanya karena mencoba menahan adikku tercinta –yang memang sudah pasti kulakukan– yang mencoba menggali liang kuburnya sendiri. Kami-sama... tolong lindungi adikku yang paling kucintai didunia ini dari makhluk - makhluk menjijikan tersebut...

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
Yuuma POV's  
entah bagaimana, sekarang aku berada dalam satu situasi yang rumit. Pertama, seorang gadis cantik menanyakan sesuatu yang gila. Kedua, gadis cantik tersebut meminta hal yang tidak pasti. Ketiga, Ketiga, aku disini, sekarang, disuatu ruangan besar mencari segelintir orang yang tidak pasti disekerumunan kanibal - kanibal menjijikan dan hanya bersenjatakan sebuah besi berkarat –yang sekarang sudah berlumuran darah. Dan kekmpat, err... aku mencintai gadis itu. Jadi, ya... aku tidak bisa menolak. "Heh... putri... sebenarnya apasih yang ada dipikiranmu ?" tanyaku pada gadis yang kucintai.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya,

"Huh ?!" gumamku. 'jawaban apa itu ? apa wanita ini gila ?!' benakku.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, sepeti ada sesuatu yang menggerakkanku untuk melakukannya" ia tertunduk.

'Ya.. dia gila. Apa dia itu psikopat ? kami-sama... kenapa kau harus membuatku menjadi seorang yang mencintai gadis manis seperti dia...' batinku menjerit.

sraat...!  
"Auw.." terdengar satu lagi kepala yang pindah tempat dikarenakan makhluk mengerikan disebelahku ini, bagaimana bisa ? hanya menggunakan sebilah besi tumpul dapat melepaskan kepala manusia... memang sih dia dijuluki makhluk.. err.. maksudku gadis.. ah, bukan. orang terkuat di klub kendo. Tapi, ini pasti sudah diluar nalar kan?! Entah sudah berapa kepala yang dia tebas dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini. Ya.. setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh...

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
akhirnya kami sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertulis.. umm... 'ruang kepala sekolah'. Saat aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, gadis yang bersamaku masuk terlebih dahulu dan... "oh, iya..."

ssriiing...  
'euww... aku terlambat' gadis mengerikan itu sudah mengarahkan pedang satu mata –yang biasa disebut katana– tepat satu inchi didepan wajahku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa - apa seperti yang biasa orang lain katakan, seperti 'bagaimana jika benar - benar mengenai wajahku', atau 'apa apaan kau', atau 'apa kau ini bodoh'. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan... 'gadis ini gila'.

Someone POV's  
"Mi.. Mikuo-senpai..." aku mendengar suara bergetarnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah Nero, kita pasti akan keluar dari sini dan mencari keluargamu..." kataku sambil tersenyum, aku tau senyumanku tidak akan mempan untuknya. Tapi, setidaknya dapat menghilangkan ketakutannya untuk sesaat.  
"senpai..." tanyanya,

"hmm...?"

"umm... bi.. bisakah kau berjanji senpai...?" 'heh,, kenapa mukanya merah begitu' benakku.

"hahaha... ucapanmu seperti anak perempuan saja sih... katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan.. tidak usah malu..." yah, dia memang seperti anak perempuan.

"ah.. eh.. i.. itu... senpai.. berjanjilah kau untuk tidak meninggalkanku.." seperti adik perempuan yang manis, sama seperti Miku.

"hah.. ?! hanya itu ? huh... kukira kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu tadi... kalau hanya itu sih ya sudah pasti, Neru.." ucapku sambil mengacak - acak rambut adik kelasku.

Srak.  
Sraak..  
Sraaakk...  
"Se.. Senpai.. suara apa itu ?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat amat ketakutan.

"Entahlah..." jawabku. Aku pun beranjak mengarah kesumber suara dengan sebuah kursi lipat yang terbuat dari stenless steel dikedua tanganku yang ku kesampingkan. 'Ah,, apa itu !? tangan ? "Hahaha... hanya sebuah tangan..." tawaku melihat sebuah tangan berjalan kesana kemari seperti anak anjing yang mencari induknya. Tangan itu berjalan menggunakan kelima jarinya, seperti laba - laba... Ah, bukan. Tapi lebih seperti siput yang mengeluarkan lendirnya saat berjalan, hanya saja ini darah, darah yang sangat pekat dan hitam layaknya darah zombie. Ya... itu adalah tangan zombie, tangan yang sudah busuk dan berlumuran darah. Gudang tempat kami bersembunyi saja sudah penuh dengan darah dari tangan zombie tersebut. Tunggu... tangan zombie ? tangan ? berarti...

Normal POV's  
"MI... MIKUO-SENPAI...! DI... DIBELAKANGMU...!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning ketakutan.

"SIAL..!" 'Gawat aku terlambat. Makhluk pemilik tangan tersebut sudah datang, mana bawa teman pula' benak seorang lelaki yang dipanggil 'Mikuo' tesebut. "NERO ! CEPAT BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK MEJA DISANA ! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KELUAR !" bentaknya.

"HaaA... Haa... aAAa... A..." mulailah puluhan mayat mencoba untuk mendekati Mikuo yang hanya berperisaikan sebuah kursi besi. Ia pun mencoba untuk melawan sebanyak yang ia bisa.

SRAAAT... '1...'  
PAAK... '...2,3,4' gumamnya.  
PRAAANG... ia pun menjatuhkan kursi yang ia genggam sejak tadi.  
"HAH... Hah... hah..." Merasakn kelelahan, keputus asaan, dan kebencian akan situasinya saat ini. Setidaknya sampai ia melihat Nero.. Ah, tidak. Yang ada dibayangannya sekarang adalah adiknya, Hatsune Miku yang sedang ketakutan diluar sana. Laki - laki berambut teal itu pun kembali mengambil senjatanya yang terjatuh, mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mengayunkannya tepat kekepala mayat yang berada didepannya. "BRENGSEK !"

SREETT...  
"HHHYYYAAAAHHH"  
SRAAATT... ia mulai lepas kendali dan memukul apa saja yang ada didepannya. Entah itu memang zombie, meja, lemari, ataupun kumpulan kayu - kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk mendekorai panggung.

"HAaA-"  
PRRAAKK...  
BRUUGGHTT... kayu - kayu tersebut jatuh tepat diatas kepala para zombie tersebut. Menimpa kumpulan orang tersebut, beserta orang yang membuat tumpukan kayu tersebut marah.

"SENPAI...!" teriak laki - laki yang sejak tadi melihat semua kejadian yang Mikuo lakukan.

"BERHEHTI ! JANGAN KELUAR DARI SANA ! TETAPLAH BER- UHUK.. URGH" bentaknya dari bawah tumpukkan kayu yang menimpanya.

"SE.. SENPAI... KEPALAMU..." mendengar teriakan adik kelasnya, Mikuo pun baru merasakan sesuatu mengalir di kepalanya, yang membuatnya menyentuh kepalanya untuk mencari tahu cairan tersebut.

"I.. Ini... darah ? kepalaku...!?" gumamnya. Ia pun mulai merasa pusing, dan membuat seluruh badannya terasa berat ditambah lagi kayu - kayu yang tepat berada diatas punggungnya. Lelaki bermata ocean green tersebut pun kembali mendengar beberapa zombie yang masih belum ia bunuh. Untuk beberapa kali ia mencoba bangun. Namun bukannya berhasil keluar dari tumpukkan kayu, ia justru kembali terjatuh yang membuat darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya keluar semakin banyak. 'Ayolah... aku tidak mau mati disini tau, ya setidaknya biarkan si Nero itu selamat deh.. aku sih tidak apa - apa. Toh tidak ada yang peduli...' Gumamnya. Mikuo pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran pandangannya mulai memudar, pendengarannya pun mulai menghilang. Sampai...

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
BRAAG..!  
Tiba - tiba terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang terdengar ditelinga setiap orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. Mikuo pun yang hampir sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas dua orang yang berada di pintu.

"Mikuo-kun...!" ucap seorang gadis yang berlari menuju segerombolan mayat dan menebas mereka menggunakan katana yang digenggamnya. Seseorang yang sebelumnya berada disebelah gadis tersebut menoleh kearah Mikuo dengan tatapan lega.

"Yu.. Yuuma ? Luka.. Luka-chan ?!" ucap Mikuo heran dengan wajah yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Menyadari hal tersebut, Neru dan Seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai 'Yuuma' berlari menuju kearahnya menggeser semua tumpukkan – tumpukkan kayu dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Sring...  
Sreeet...  
Slasssh...  
Bruuught...  
tidak perlu waktu lama, gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sudah menjadi merah berlumuran darah menghabisi setiap benda yang bergerak didekatnya sampai radiasi 1 meter tanpa ampun. Mikuo dan Neru yang hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan saling bertukar pandangan yang.. umm.. tidak bisa dijelaskan. Yuuma yang entah bagaimana dapat mengerti dengan benar raut wajah kedua temannya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan menyadari gadis yang menghabisi seluruh isi ruangan tersebut termasuk dua temannya beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan mendekati Mikuo. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama 'Luka' tersebut pun langsung setengah terduduk dan melepaskan pita yang ada dilehernya untuk diikatkan dikepala Mikou, sebagai pengganti perban yang sontak membuat wajah Mikou sedikit memerah. " Nah, begini lebih baik..." ucap gadis cantik tersebut setelah selesai mengikatkan pitanya dikepala Mikuo dengan senyuman. Melihat senyuman tersebut, wajah Mikuo, bahkan Yuuma dan Neru memerah seperti apel. Mereka bertiga dapat merasakan wajah mereka memanas karena mendapatkan senyum malaikat gratis, apa lagi dihari sesuram itu...  
"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian bertiga ?" tanyanya heran.

"Ti.. Tidak apa - apa kok Luka-chan... te.. terima kasih..." jawab Mikuo gugup. Gadis cantik tersebut pun tersenyum tipis.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
BRAAK...  
Lagi - lagi terdengar suara dobrakan pintu oleh gadis yang bernama 'Megurine Luka'. "A... Apa yang terjadi disini...?!" Ucapnya melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah yang diikuti oleh tiga orang lelaki dibelakangnya, ke tiga orang tersebut ikut terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat. Ada beberapa mayat yang bergeletakkan, beberapa dari mereka utuh namun dengan kepala yang berlubang seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Ada yang tangan atau kakinya hancur, ada pula yang isi perutnya berserakan dilantai atap tersebut. Dan yang paling megerikan adalah, tengah berdiri dua orang dihadapan mereka, yaitu 'Luki' dan 'Akaito'.

"A.. AKAITO-SENPAI... TA.. TANGANMU...!?"

To be continue...  
zzZxxxxxxxxxZzz

fuyu : chapter one completed  
sora : yup, ini fanfic kedua.. huh ? yg pertama gmna ? rencananya sih kami mau update bergantian crita sora n crita fuyu... *kicked*  
sebenarnya laptopku yang isinya chapter 2 yg stengah jadi dibawa... gantian...  
tadinya mau cerita ini dulu yang sora publish... tapi karna laptop ini (fuyu's) dibawa jadi ditunda, trus pas stengah negetik ch.2 yg vocasband, ada makhluk mengerikan (?) yg ganggu.. jadi ya... beginilah... #malah curhat  
fuyu : salah sendiri ngetiknya lelet...

sora : pokoknya mohon di riview ya senpai - senpai... (_ _)  
walaupun cuma bertuliskan "saya baca kok..." atau "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."  
kami sangat berterima kasih...  
kami tau kami hanya penghuni baru yg gaje dan masih punya banyak kekurangan...  
jadi, kami mohon bantuannya... (_ _)  
fuyu : "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."  
Len : "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."  
Luki : "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."  
Yuuma : "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."  
Mikuo : "ihh.. fic apaan sih nih..."

Sora : HHHUUUUUWWWWAAAA... kalian jahat... T3T  
fuyu : ...

u


	2. Chapter 2 Sibling !

sora : WARNING ! menyebabkan sakit mata sesaat, kebutaan yang bertahap, merusak syaraf yang disebabkan typo yang berhamburan, ketidak jelasan alur cerita yang bertebaran, dan ganguan jiwa berupa boring yang berkepanjangan.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

Chapter !

"A.. AKAITO-SENPAI... TA.. TANGANMU...!?" ucap anak lelaki bernama 'Nero' melihat sebuah bekas gigitan yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan kanan kakak kelasnya, Akaito. Ucapan anak berambut kuning tersebut pun berhasil dengan sukses memecahkan keheningan di atap sekolah mereka. Miku, yang sedari tadi hanya bergetar ketakutan, langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk kakaknya yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh sang kakak. Mendengar ucapan Nero, Akaito hanya menoleh dan tersenyum getir pada sang adik kelas, lalu kembali menatap tajam lelaki yang sedang menundukkan kepala dihadapannya.  
"Luki. Kuulangi sekali lagi, bunuh aku !" perintah Akaito.

" … " Luki hanya bisa terdiam mendengar permintaan terakhir sahabatnya.

"Luki, cepat bu-"

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT…!"

Sraaat…  
Tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kaki Luki, yaitu sebuah boneka yang sangat mirip dengan wajah teman sekelasnya. Ya, itu merupakan 'kepala' Akaito, sahabatnya.

"Lu.. Luka… a.. apa yang…" tanya laki - laki bermata blue sapphire tersebut pada sang pembunuh sahabatnya.

"Nii-san, aku tidak mau kakakku menjadi seorang pembunuh sahabatnya sendiri…"

" … "

"Lagi pula.. Luki-nii pasti tidak mau sahabat Luki-nii menjadi makhluk kanibal seperti mereka, bukan.." ucap Luka terakhir dengan nada yang benar - benar lembut. Luki tetap terdiam, hingga dia merasakan hangat tubuh adiknya yang kini sudah memeluknya. Laki - laki merah muda itupun menutup matanya, merasakan semua kehangatan yang diberikan oleh adik tercintanya.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
"Lu.. Luka-senpai…" panggil seorang laki - laki berambut kuning dengan gugup yang membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Nero-kun..?" Tanya Luka dengan lembut.

"A.. apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu senpai..?" Tanya Nero yang terlihat semakin gugup.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab gadis bermata sapphire tersebut masih memeluk kakaknya yang tertidur.

"Se.. setelah ini bisakah kita… bisakah… bisakah kita mencari kakakku yang ada di Crypton Gakuen..?" pintanya dengan suara bergetar, Luka pun terdiam.

"APA?! APA KAU ITU GILA ! KAU SUDAH DISELAMATKAN..! SEKARANG KAU MINTA HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN.! APA YANG ADA DALAM OTAKMU HAH..!?" bentak gadis berambut teal melepaskan pelukan dari kakaknya.

"Mi.. Miku-chan, tenanglah…" bujuk gadis berambut hijau terang kepada sahabatnya.

"Ya, tolonglah Luka-chan. Aku.. sudah berjanji padanya" ujar kakak gadis bernama 'Miku' tersebut.

"Ta.. tapi Mikuo-nii…"

"Miku… bukankah kau merasa sedih saat aku tak berada disini…?"

"I.. itu…"

"Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, Miku…" mendengar ucapan sang kakak, gadis bermata emerald green itu pun terdiam.

"Baiklah, kita menuju ke Crypton Gakuen…" ucap Luka hendak membangunkan kakaknya.

"Ta.. tapi senpai, Crypton Gakuen itukan…" ucap Gumi ragu.

"jauh dari sini. Ya… tapi tenang saja Nakajima-san…" ucap guru kesehatan Crypton High school, 'Lily' sambil memutar - mutar sebuah kunci di jari tangannya. "Kita naik mobilku." Lanjutnya dengan senyum simpul.

Braaaaak…  
trap… Trap… Trap…  
"Itu dia..!" ucap Lily sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil silver yang terparkir dihalaman sekolah. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut pun melanjutkan larinya yang diikuti oleh 8 muridnya. Luka yang berada paling belakang menebas setiap makhluk asing yang tertangkap oleh radarnya.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
Someone POV's  
trap… Trap… Trap…  
"Len… apa.. kau.. apa kau yakin, mereka berlari kearah sini..?" aku mendengar suara seorang laki - laki yang sejak tadi berlari dibelakangku.

"Sepertinya iya…" jawabku tanpa menoleh kearah sahabatku. Perkenalkan, Aku Kagamine Len 15 tahun. Sekarang aku sedang berlari mencari teman dan saudaraku –yang aku yakin masih hidup– dalam situasi yang pasti kalian sudah tahu bersama teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku dan kakak kelasku Teto Kasane dan Akita Neru yang katanya menyukaiku –kenapa aku tidak merasa bangga ya–. Kami berempat berlari sambil memeriksa setiap sudut - sudut ruangan. Oh, iya… kami adalah murid dari Private High School bernama 'Crypton Gakuen'. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah kalangan orang - orang berbakat dan kaya. Ya, walaupun aku tidak merasa begitu, tapi harus kuakui aku bersekolah disekolah kalangan atas ini. Seperti yang tadi kami lakukan, yaitu memeriksa setiap ruangan, Sekarang dihadapanku terdapat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'kelas ilmiah' yang masih tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung membuka pintu tersebut…

Sraaak…  
aku melihat guru ilmiahku 'Kiyoteru hiyama' sedang mengambil sempel darah dari seseorang… umm… yang tidak memiliki kepala.

"KKYYYAAAA…" aku mendengar kedua kakak kelasku menjerit hampir bersamaan melihat apa yang guruku lakukan dari pintu masuk.

"Kiyo-sensei… apa yang…" ucap Piko ragu dengan nada bertanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat.. sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku harus mempersiapkan semua keperluanku…" jawabnya seperti mengerti apa yang sahabatku ingin katakan.

"Kalian… hmm… tidak. Kau Len dan Piko, kemarilah." Neru-senpai pun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut ketika aku dan Piko berjalan menghampiri guruku yang hendak membuka lemari yang aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun membukanya. Tanpa dapat aku duga bagaimana dan sejak kapan laki - laki yang sekarang berada dihadapanku mengeluarkan dua buah tas selempang yang terisi penuh dengan amunisi dan tiga jenis senjata api dari dalam lemari tersebut, kemudian memberikan senjata tersebut padaku dan Piko.

Senjata yang kudapat adalah dua buah Handgun. Yang pertama adalah S&W500, yang memiliki panjang keseluruhan 325 milimeter, panjang Barrel 165 milimeter dan kira - kira berat 1,7 kg dengan sistem 'Double Action'. Menggunakan .500 Magnum yaitu peluru dengan caliber 12,7 yang berkecepatan 632 meter per detik dan dapat menghantarkan energi hingga 3.888 Joule. Yang kedua SIGP250, yang merupakan pistol semi otomatis. Digunakan didasarkan pada operasi mundur dan dilengkapi dengan maksimal 17 peluru. Memiliki tampilan besi dengan basis 147 milimeter. Lalu aku melihat kearah Piko, aku pun mengambil 'Rifle' yang ia genggam dan memperhatikannya sejenak…

"AK-47" gumamku yang membuat Piko, Teto-senpai, Neru-senpai dan Kiyo-sensei melihatku dengan pandangan 'what-did-you-just-say'. "Fully Automatic Assault Rifle. Panjang Kaliber 7,62x39 milimeter, dapat menyimpan sampai 30 peluru dengan kecepatan tembak 2.329 kaki per menit dengan besar 7,62 milimeter. Ini… akurasinya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi memiliki daya serangan yang mematikan…" jelasku yang membuat Piko dan kakak kelasku yang berambut kuning panjang yang diikat pigtail satu disamping membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar, aku pun menoleh kearah guruku yang tengah tersenyum… umm… senyum yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan. "Sensei… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua senjata dan amunisi ini ?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang senjata ya, Kagamine-san…" jawabnya mengalihkan perhatianku. Ya, sudah kuduga… dia tidak ingin kami tahu tentang ini semua. Itu terlihat dari caranya memanggilku tadi, 'Kagamine'. Hah..!? Kiyoteru yang dijuluki guru paling gaul memanggil nama marga seseorang ?! jangan membuatku tertawa.

" Ya... ayahku sering mengajakku latihan menembak, dan karena itu aku mengetahui sebagian besar jenis senjata api..." jawabku. Ia pun makin tersenyum lebar lalu menoleh kearah Piko.

"Bagaimana denganmu Piko ?" tanyanya.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak sehebat Len, tapi aku sering main di Game Center... aku akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri..." jawab Piko dengan senyum innocentnya. Guru ilmiahku itupun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menyimpan beberapa kunci kedalam salah satu tas yang berisikan amunisi lalu memberikan tas tersebut padaku

"Kau bawa ini juga" ucapnya sambil memberi tas tersebut padaku.

"Ta.. tapi sensei.. kunci - kunci ini..?" tanyaku ragu.

"itu adalah kunci rumah, motorku, dan motor tuan yang berada disana" ucapnya lalu menunjuk kearah laki - laki tak berkepala yang kini sudah dingin seluruh tubuhya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau simpan di tas yang akan kau bawa saja sensei..?"

"haha… pertama, aku tidak akan membawa tas.." ucapnya lalu memberikan tas yang berisikan hasil penelitiannya kepada gadis berambut merah yang diikat dua seperti bor yang biasa kupanggil 'Teto-senpai' dan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya. "Yang kedua, selain aku.. hanya kau dan Piko saja yang bisa mengendarai motor bukan..?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan beberapa kunci lagi ?"

"Oh, itu hanya karena aku malas melepasnya dengan pengaitnya…" jawabnya terakhir dengan senyum simpul. Jawaban macam apa itu.!? aku jadi tidak yakin orang yang ada didepanku ini adalah seekor- bukan, maksudku seorang guru. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada Neru-senpai yang katanya cukup ahli dalam bidang kesehatan. Jujur saja… walaupun banyak yang bilang dia suka padaku, aku belum pernah sekalipun mengajaknya bicara secara langsung.

"Kalian siap..?!"Tanya laki - laki berambut coklat padaku dan Piko yang telah menyelempangkan tas berisi amunisi tengah menggenggam knob pintu meyakinkan.

"Ya..!" jawab kami berempat serempak.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
Kaito POV's  
Langit sudah mulai memerah, selama perjalanan, aku hanya memperhatikan jalan yang dipenuhi mayat, yang mati maupun yang hidup. Banyak juga mobil - mobil yang rusak, mungkin karena terburu - buru untuk menyelamatkan diri dan tidak memperdulikan orang lain lagi.  
Jujur saja, aku sungguh bangga dengan orang - orang yang berada disekitarku sekarang, misalnya…  
Pertama, Luka-chan sahabatku. Bagaimana tidak, sifat awalnya yang tenang dan lembut berubah drastis menjadi sadis dan brutal membantai zombie - zombie yang ada didepan matanya, dialah yang mencari Mikuo dan dia jugalah yang mau mengikuti kemauan Nero untuk pergi kesekolah kakaknya, dan semua itu hanya untuk memenuhi ego mereka masing - masing. Tapi… setelah kupikir - pikir, orang yang hanya lari dan menyelamatan diri sendirilah orang yang paling egois. Ya… ini sih hanya menurutku saja sih…  
Lalu yang kedua, Yuuma. Walaupun dia terkenal dingin dan tidak perduli, dia mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi memenuhi permintaan gila dari satu - satunya orang yang ia ajak bicara dengan santai sekaligus orang yang disukainya –aku hanya tahu dari Mikuo.  
Ketiga.. umm… Mikuo… yang secara kebetulan menjadi sahabatku. Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari si Nero sih tadi. Katanya walaupun sudah mau mati, yang dipikirkan makhluk yang ternyata memiliki rambut teal tersebut hanya memikirkan dirinya dan adiknya. Maksudku, si Nero dan Miku-chan pacarku.  
Yang terakhir, Luki-senpai mungkin. Ya… memang sih semua yang ia lakukan itu wajar karena pada dasarnya dia itu memang overprotective plus sister complex. Tapi yang dilakukannya di atap sekolah tadi itu yang tidak wajar.  
Apa..?! ya.. memang belum ada yang cerita ya… singkatnya sih pas Luka-chan dan yuuma mencari Mikuo, tak lama kemudian kami mendengar suara yang berasal dari pintu. Dan saat Aka-niiku –orang yang paling dekat dengan pintu– ingin membukanya, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dulu dan menghantam wajah kakakku dan membuatnya tejatuh. Saat dia membuka mata, tangannya sudah tergigit. Luki-senpai yang melihatnya semakin marah dan membantai semua zombie tersebut tanpa ampun. Aku ?! aku membantu sih… tapi hanya yang berusaha mendekati sensei maupun kouhaiku. Sebenarnya sih aku sedikit bersyukur zombie itu berjumlah banyak, kalau tidak salah satu dari kami pasti sudah jadi sasaran empuk laki - laki merah muda tersebut karena sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu adiknya ditambah lagi sahabatnya yang tergigit.

"Kita sampai" Aku mendengar ucapan guruku saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti yang sontak mengembalikan pikiranku yang tadi entah kemana.

"Baiklah.. aku, Yuuma, Nero dan Kaito akan turun dan mencari mereka…" ucap sahabat tercantikku, Luka.

"Tunggu.. aku harus ikut.!" Tolak Luki-senpai, satu - satunya anak kelas tiga disini.

"Tidak bisa, Nii-chan dan Mikuo-kun harus tetap berada disini…" sahut sang adik Megurine.

"Tapi-"

"Huh… sudah kubilang, bukan… setidaknya harus ada yang berjaga disini." Sang kakak pun terdiam. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya membiarkan adikmu pergi ke medan perang. Ya… Apa lagi sang adik tersebut adalah 'Megurine Luka'. Tapi, karena Megurine Luka tersebutlah harusnya senpai kami yang satu ini tidak khawatir. Coba saja kau sebut nama itu disekolah kami, siapa yang tidak kenal si cantik sekaligus mengerikan dari klub kendo Crypton High School. Ya… tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekali 'sister complex' seterusnya akan jadi seperti itu kan…  
'Huh… sudah sore ya… apa Aka-nii juga melihat langit yang sama..?' hahaha… kata - kata apa itu !? Kaito memikirkan kakaknya… aku pasti berkhayal…

"Kaito-kun…" Aku melihat kearah Luka yang sejak tadi melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir. Ada apa ?! aku menatap mata sapphirenya lebih dalam lagi, dan baru kusadari… aku menangis.  
Tiba - tiba aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan, sebuah pelukan hangat dari Miku yang sudah sejak enam bulan lalu menjadi pacarku. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya, memperhatikan matanya yang bengkak kini mulai basah lagi dikarenakan kebodohanku. Sesaat, aku memeluknya begitu erat dan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya yang pucat. Lalu, perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu membisikkan kata "daijoubu" ditelinganya.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
Luka POV's  
Trap… Trap… Trap…  
"Tidak bisa… begini terus…" aku mendengar Kaito yang berlari tepat didepanku lalu tiba - tiba berhenti..

BRUUUGH…!  
langsung saja tubuh kecilku menghantam punggung monster yang termasuk dalam family molusca tersebut dengan sangat keras. "Apa maumu, huh..?!" tanyaku geram.

"Ya, kau benar Kaito…" ucap Yuuma mengabaikanku.

"Apa maksud kalian, senpai ?" Tanya adik kelasku yang masih terheran.

"Maksudnya kita harus berpencar…" jawab Yuuma sambil berpikir "Hmm… baiklah, Aku dan Nero akan kearah sana. Kau, Luka… kearah sana bersama Kaito…" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bergantian dua arah yang berbeda.

"Apa..!? tidak-" jangan bercanda…!

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi Luka… kita harus berpencar..!" jawabnya memotong kata - kataku.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bersamamu-" bentakku tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu aku melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah mantan kekasihku, senyuman yang mengerikan. Kau bodoh Luka !

"Hooo… jadi, kau ingin bersamaku ya.. 'tuan putri'…" ujar laki - laki peach itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Karena geram, aku pun langsung menarik tangan adik kelasku dan meninggalkan dua makhluk bodoh dibelakangku,  
'Setidaknya masih ada yang waras disini…' gumamku.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz  
Trap.. Trap.. Trap..  
"Lu.. Luka-senpai..." aku mendengar suara Nero yang sejak tadi berjalan dibelakangku, namun kuabaikan. "Senpai..." aku mendengarnya lagi, kali ini semakin keras. Mungkin dia kira aku tidak mendengarnya. Ya, ampun... untuk apa dia memanggilku terus - terusan sih..?! "Luka-Senpai..!"

"Ada apa..?!" aku pun menyerah dan berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan badanku untuk melihat kouhaiku yang ternyata memerah wajahnya "Ada apa, Nero-kun..?" tanyaku dengan suara lembutku pastinya.

"Se.. senpai... ka.. kau masih... menggenggam ta.. tanganku..."

"Ma.. maafkan aku..!" dengan sigap aku pun melepaskan genggamanku dan merasakan wajahku memerah karena malu atas kelakuan memalukanku sendiri. 'Kau bodoh Luka! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal bodoh hari ini hmm..?!' aku pun langsung membalikan badanku dan memulai acara berlariku sampai...

"Senpai.. didepan-"

BRUUGH..!  
"-mu..." lagi - lagi aku menabrak seseorang yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dariku, 'jauh' dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Uuurgh..."

"Aduh.." gumam lelaki berambut coklat yang baru saja menabrak atau... umm... kutabrak..? ya sudahlah, terserah kalian. "Dimana matamu, hmm..!?" bentaknya.

"Kau yang tidak punya mata...!" ucapku ketus.

"AP-"

Bleetaak..!  
Mendaratlah sebuah jitakkan dari seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya, ia menggunakan blazer hitam dengan garis putih, rok pendek yang senada dengan blazernya, dan diwarnai dengan pita biru di lehernya. Gadis tersebut sedang merangkul gadis berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu dibawah yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya, namun menggunakan pita berwarna merah. Yang kudengar sih di sekolah ini setiap tingkat kelas memiliki warna pita dan dasi yang berbeda, biru untuk kelas satu, hijau untuk kelas dua dan merah untuk anak kelas tiga. "Meito-senpai...! kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada gadis cantik..." bentak gadis bermata ocean blue tersebut.

"APA !? cantik..?! jangan bercanda ! mana bisa orang kurus dan dekil begini dibilang cantik..! matamu rabun, ya Rin..?!" ejek orang yang ternyata memiliki nama 'Meito' sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Ya.. memang sih rambut dan bajuku sudah berlumuran darah, tapi...

"Rin benar Meito..." ucap gadis bermata merah yang sejak tadi dirangkul lalu mencoba berdiri sendiri. "Perkenalkan, aku Yowane Haku, dia Meito Sakine teman sekelasku dan ini Rin Kagamine..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kedua temannya bergantian.

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa kalian, dan.. apa tujuan kalian kesini..?" tanya gadis yang... umm... kalau tidak salah namanya 'Rin'. Ya... sepertinya mereka menyadari bahwa kami bukan berasal dari sekolah ini, terutama dari seragam yang kami kenakan.

"I.. Iya... namaku Nero, Akita Nero, 15 tahun. Dan ini senpaiku Megurine Luka, satu tahun diatasku. Kami kesini untuk mencari kakakku, Akita Neru..." jelas Nero sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ohh... jadi kau adiknya Neru yang itu toh... pantas wajah kalian mirip." Ucap Rin sambil meletakkan telunjuk didagunya.

"Heeh..!? jadi kau kenal kakakku..?!" tanya kouhaiku antusias.

"Ya... tapi tadi kami berpisah sih..."

"La.. lalu kemana dia ?!"

"Eh.. sepertinya sih kearah sana..." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kearah lorong yang berlawanan dari arah kami datang.

"Luka-senpai...! ayo kita kejar mereka..!" ucap Nero lalu ia menggengam tanganku dan ingin mulai berlari.

"Eh... jadi kalian akan meninggalkan kami..?" ucap gadis yang bernama 'Haku' yang ternyata lebih tua dariku dengan nada yang... umm... mungkin sulit dijelaskan.

"Tunggu.! Jangan bilang kau mau ikut dengan gadis jelek ini, Haku !?" ucap makhluk menyebalkan yang disebut 'Meito' sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Ayolah, Meito-kun... dikeadaan seperti ini lebih banyak orang lebih baik... lagi pula, masa kau tega meninggalkan gadis manis seperti Luka-chan ditempat mengerikan seperti ini..." bujuk Haku-san sambil menepuk bahuku dan membuat wajah si Meito sedikit memerah..? kenapa ?

"Urgh.. baiklah..." Kami berlima pun pergi kearah yang disebutkan oleh Rin tadi.

zzZxxxxxxxZzz

Jika kuhitung - hitung dengan jam hitam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kiriku –yang sudah ternodai oleh darah– sudah tiga puluh menit kami berjalan menyusuri lorong yang kosong ini, dan yah... kami sudah terasa cukup lelah untuk berlari. Kami berlima yang pada awalnya berbicara satu sama lain, sudah merasa bosan. Dan sekarang hanya aku yang tidak mendapat teman bicara... Haku-san dan yang ternyata kekasihnya, si Meito membicarakan pembicaraan yang aku tidak mau mengerti. Rin dan Nero yang sekelas sudah pasti menemukan topik yang menarik bagi mereka, entah itu pelajaran, sekolah, guru maupun hal - hal lainnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lari saja, agar lebih cepat..?" tanya Nero ragu.

"tidak perlo repot - repot, Nero-kun... kalau mau lari, saat ada zombie-san saja..." jawab Rin santai.

"HAA.. hAa... A..." Aku, Rin, dan Nero yang berada dibelakang, mulai mendengar celotehan - celotehan sang 'zombie-san' yang datang karena dibicarakan.

"Err... Rin-san..."

"I.. iya Nero-kun...?"

"Kau bilang kita lari kalau ada zombie-san, kan..?"

"Ya..."

"Berarti-"

"Ya..!"

"LARI..!"

Trap... Trap.. Trap...  
Kami berlima menyusuri lorong yang tidak ada habisnya. Sesekali, aku menoleh kebelakang, dan memperhatikan sombie - zombie yang berusaha mengejar kami. Aku pun menyadari walaupun kami jauh lebih cepat, zombie - zombie tersebut berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari manusia biasanya, dan entah bagaimana... jumlah mereka terus - terusan bertambah banyak..

"HEI..!"

" ... "

"LUKA..!"

"Hah..?!"

"Lewat sini..! cepat..!" Teriak... Huh.!? Meito..?! dia memanggil namaku ?! nama depan pula... tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun berlari mengikuti orang itu masuk kedalam suatu ruangan. Saat aku sampai, orang yang baru saja memanggil nama depanku itu langsung mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut dan mulai merasa sedikit lega. Aku baru menyadari ruangan ini merupakan aula sekolah yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat seluruh murid dan guru yang kini sudah berlumuran darah, dengan di bumbui dengan potongan - potongan tubuh manusia yang memiliki bekas gigitan dan bangku - bangku yang berserakan. Sepertinya ada yang sedang melakukan pementasan saat zombie - zombie itu datang, pandanganku terarah pada sebuah panggung dengan tirai besar dibelakangnya. Biasanya, setiap ada pementasan ruangan dibelakang panggung tersebut digunakan untuk persiapan para murid - murid. Ruangan... Belakang panggung..?

"Luka-chan..?"

"Hah..?! i.. iya, Haku-san..?" jawabku yang baru saja terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja..?" tanya Haku-san khawatir yang melihatku terdiam cukup lama.

"I.. Iya... terima kasih..."

"Kalau be- UHUK... UHUK..!"

"HAKU...!" Teriak Meito lebih khawatir. Aku pun menghampiri Haku-senpai yang sedang menutup mulut dengan tangannya, dan saat dia melepas tangannya...

"Ha.. Haku-san..." Aku melihat bercak darah ditangan gadis berambut seputih salju tersebut yang terlihat pucat wajahnya...

Tap... Tap... Tap...  
"HAA... hAA... Ah..."  
tepat seperti dugaanku, dibalik tirai besar tersebut, tengah bersembunyi puluhan mayat - mayat yang kehilangan beberapa potongan tubuhnya, seperti mata yang tercongkel, tangan yang putus, jari - jari yang tak utuh, bagian samping wajah yang belumuran darah dan tidak memiliki telinga, hingga ada yang hanya bagian pinggang keatasnya saja.

"BRENGSEK...!" Aku melihat Meito mengambil kursi lipat yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan mencoba untuk memulai berlari.

"Tunggu..!" teriakku tanpa berpikir.

"APA MAUMU HAH..!?" bentaknya kearahku.

"Biar aku yang maju..." ucapku dengan mantap yang membuat Rin, Meito dan Haku-san melihat kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit kumengerti. Aku pun mengeluarkan katana 73 sentimeter berwarna hitamku dari sabuknya yang membuat Rin dan si Meito membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar. 'apa - apaan itu..?! apa mereka pikir katana ini hanya properti ya...!?' jerit batinku. tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku pun memasang kuda - kuda dan menggenggam erat katana dengan kedua tanganku. "Alien..! kau cukup lindungi mereka saja." Ucapku lalu berlari kearah kumpulan - kumpulan mayat yang bisa berjalan sendiri tersebut.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
"HHHYYYAAAHHH...!"

SRAAAT...! Sreet..! Bruugh..! Sraat...!  
"Cih"

Sraat... Sreet... '...22 ...27'  
"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..." Bagaimana ini, biasanya aula berisikan 300 sampai 400 orang... jika hanya satu tingkat ataupun banyak yang melarikan diri, setidaknya ada 50 sampai 100 orang, kalau begini terus...

Normal POV's  
"GGGRRRAAAHHHH...!" 'APA..!? ti.. tidak mungkin... Meito.. tergigit..?!' benak gadis berambut merah pekat –karena berlumuran darah–. Laki - laki bernama Meito itupun menarik lengan Luka menuju kearah pintu mengikuti tiga orang yang berada didepannya.

"MEITO-KUN...!" ucap gadis berambut putih yang berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

"Haku, Pergilah..." ucap Meito mengelus pipi Haku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Haku pun yang sudah tak kuat lagi membendung air matanya segera memeluk dan mencium bibir laki - laki yang seumuran dengannya tersebut. Selepas berciuman, Meito pun mendorong keluar ruangan gadis yang sejak tadi ia genggam tanganya.

"Tunggu..! Meito, apa yang-" bentak Luka melepaskan genggaman laki - laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Heeh... ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku ya, Luka..." selak Meito sambil menatap dalam sapphire milik Luka.

"Huh..?!"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak jelek kok... justru sangat cantik, benar - benar cantik, manis, langsing pula..."

"Apa ma-"

"Tolong jaga Haku ya... Oh iya,kalau kau bertemu kakakku titipkan salamku padanya ya... sayonara..."

Blaam..!

To be continue..

zzZxxxxxxxZzz

a/n :  
fuyu :  
lebih panjang..  
maaf karena telah meletakkan random pairing...  
maafkan bila masih banyak kesalahan... (_ _)  
dan soal senjata yang dipakai, saya sudah berusaha untuk sedetail mungkin...  
Molusca : hewan bertubuh lunak. Contoh : cumi cumi, siput, dll.

Cuma sekedar mengingatkan...  
Miku, Gumi, Nero, Len, Rin kelas 1  
Luka, Yuuma, Kaito, Mikuo, Neru, Teto kelas 2  
alm. Akaito *kicked*, Luki, Haku, Meito kelas 3  
Lily dan Kiyoteru sensei

sora : oh iya... Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan, walaupun yang mengetik ceritanya fuyu...  
yang bikin disclaimer sama a/n nya sora lho...  
fuyu : tak ada yang tanya.. -_-'

sora : biarin.. XP  
senpai senpai mohon review nya yah.. boleh pertanyan, permintaan pairing (yg masih hidup ya.. *killed*) atau saran maupun kritk lainnya...  
your 'word' mean 'worlds' for us... *kicked*  
#so inggris kau!

Seperti biasa... menjawab review di cerita...

Hikari-me

Ga seru kok...  
kata fuyu, dia bikin cerita ini Cuma karena dia lagi pengen banget nonton film zombie tapi ga kesampaian...

Iya, ini LenKa.. Lennya dimunculin di ch ini, tapi mungkin mesra mesraannya bakalan di chapter 3 atau 4...  
ga apa apa kan ?

vermiehans

fuyu juga suka darah... XD  
fuyu : why me.. -'  
sora : ah..! boleh tuh, Len raja zombie.. *ditembak Len*  
Akaito mati. *pasang muka polos* *digigit arwah Aka-kun*

Let's meet at chapter 3... *jadi arwah*


End file.
